spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter I: Just the Beginning
|writer = |directed = |title card = }} Chapter I: Just the Beginning is the first episode of the first season of SpaceBob: Voyages in Outer Space, and the 1st overall. Plot A threat is made to The S.S. Bottom II. Transcript Narrator: We begin in 2004, after the ending of SpongeBob SquarePants, only it’s 20 years later and most of the main characters have passed, and they have advanced on flying technology, see this? (shows Patrick’s son, Roy) Roy: See what? Narrator: The son of the stupidest sea creature, is the head of NASA. Roy: HEY! He’s not a Krusty Krab. Narrator: Well, kinda stupid. Roy: That’s right. Narrator: And here we are, at the S.S. Bottom II, as the I was destroyed in a wild fire. Captain of it you may ask? The son of SpongeBob, SteveBob SquarePants. And his 1st commander is none other than Jennifer Cheeks, yes, they never ended up together and they might this time. SteveBob: Hi, welcome aboard the S.S. Bottom II, I am the captain and founder of this section of NASA. Narrator: And now we take you to the most evil company ever, ASAN, no one knows who the head of this company is, but we’re soon to find out. (cuts back to the S.S. Bottom II, Roy pops up on the screen) Roy: SteveBob, I need you to head to Pluto on a 5-day mission to investigate what ASAN did to it, some odd black mist seems to be taking over the planet and people are dying, we need you to find out what substance this is and stop it from spreading from planet to planet slowly destroying our solar system. Jennifer: Got it, did you hear that SteveBob? SteveBob: Yeah, everybody come aboard and get ready for our next mission. Eugene: Everyone get to yer stations! SteveBob: Eugene you don’t have to do this Eugene: But I wanna help with you, i knew you're father and I think it would be nice to tell you about him on our trip. Shnozward: I’d hate to do my job, but you should buckle in if you wanna live. Jennifer: You heard the octopus! (everyone buckles in as the ship takes off) Fred: My virtual leg! (hours later, as we’re in the middle of space next to Mars) SteveBob: About 4 and a half days left until we arrive at Pluto, what do you think is- (as he talks, he gets inturrupted by the computer) Computer: Incoming, new message from Fire_dex0011@hotmail.com. Jennifer: Computer, read aloud. Computer: The email says: If you don’t turn back around, you’ll just head into a death trap that you wont and can’t escape, turn back before you learn too much about Pluto and the future, and die. Shnozward: Wait, what? SteveBob: Oh my neptune! Shnozward: And I wanted to retire next year. (sigh) You can’t always get what you want. Eugene: Tech assistant Fred, would you be able to decode this and tell us what they really mean? Fred: Yeah, just give me some time. SteveBob: How would ASAN know about our mission to Pluto? NASA never gives this stuff out! Eugene: To be honest with you Steve, there are people out there who’d wanna leak this type of information. When you're father founded the new NASA, and manned the helm of the S.S. Bottom, he always got his missions leaked, well, at least almost, when I worked with him, I always made sure that all of our emails were protected and in the past couple years, it seems that our emails have become unprotected. Jennifer: I’d hate to break up the conversation but a cluster of asteroids is heading our way! SteveBob: Quick! Put the flying controls into Shnozward’s hands! Fred: Done! (Shnozward begins to fly the ship through the cluster of asteroids, it’s a verry rocky ride, kinda like a roller coaster) Shnozward: This is the worst cluster i’ve flown through yet! (As he says that a huge asteroid heads towards the ship. Episode ends.) Appearances *SteveBob SquarePants (debut) *Roy Star (debut) *Shnozward Tentacles (debut) *Eugene H. Krabs (debut) *Jennifer Cheeks (debut) *Fred Rechid (debut) *Computer (debut) *Narrator (debut) Trivia * The series was originally set to premiere in October 2017 but pushed to March 7th, 2018. Category:TheJasbre202 Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2018 Episodes Category:2018 Category:TheJasbre202 Shows Category:TheJasbre202 TV Category:Episodes Directed by TheJasbre202 Category:Episodes Written by TheJasbre202